You and I Both
by sefcati
Summary: Gabriella Montez rarely falls in love, but when she does she falls hard. But after having her heartbroken repeatedly, will she ever love again or will she keep her guards up and closes her heart for anyone who tries to love her?
1. You're Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Another story. Yay. Haven't finished the others though. Give me your thoughts about this one. **

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez, is one of the most famous singer in hollywood, a Grammy award winning artist. She made her name when she was 17, but now she's 23. She admitted in an interview that when she write her songs, it's based on how she's feeling, or based on her own experience. People love her because she and her songs can relate to most people all over the world.<p>

Gabriella sat down on her piano, releashing her anger and sadness, for her boyfriend just broke up with her. Her fingers dance delicately and softly on the top the piano as she played a few notes, humming to herself. A music notebook staring at her, as if tempting her to write which she gave in. She picked up her pencil as she thought of lyrics.

_All this time I was wasting__  
><em>_Hoping you would come around__  
><em>_I've been giving out chances every time__  
><em>_And all you do is let me down_

Gabriella's hand graced through the piano as her memories come flooding her, as she tried to write her feelings on the thin piece of paper.

_And it's taking me this long__  
><em>_Baby but I figured you out__  
><em>_And you're thinking we'll be fine again__  
><em>_But not this time around_

Gabriella felt a few small preckle of tears slide of her eyes and fall into her lap, but Gabriella still played, lyrics of hurt uncontrollably comes out of her mouth. Gabriella tried to push the memories aside, but she know that it will help her write new songs. Songs that comes from her heart.  
><em><br>__You don't have to call anymore__  
><em>_I won't pick up the phone__  
><em>_This is the last straw__  
><em>_Don't wanna hurt anymore__  
><em>

Gabriella's phone rang though the room but she refused to pick it up, on the first ring she already know who it was and she have no intention on picking it up. He broke her, she always forgive him, but this time it's time for her to draw the line, she had enough of his bullshit. She's tired of it. _  
><em>_And you can say that you're sorry__  
><em>_But I don't believe you baby__  
><em>_Like I did before__  
><em>_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no__  
><em>

Her boyfriend tried to tell her sorry but she know and heck he, himself, even knows that he's not really sorry. Gabriella would be lying if she said she never loved him and that she's not hurt because she loves him and she's hurt. What hurts Gabriella the most is that she _knew _that this was coming but she refused to believe that because she _really _loved him. 3 years they spent together was nothing on him.

_Looking so innocent__  
><em>_I might believe you if I didn't know__  
><em>_Could've loved you all my life__  
><em>_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets__  
><em>_And I'm tired of being last to know__  
><em>_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before__  
><em>

They were supposed to have their anniversary dinner, but when she came to the restaurant ten minutes late and he's not there, she thought that maybe he's running late, so she waited, she waited and waited, until it was almost ten o'clock, she tried to call him every second but it only lead her ti his voicemail. Getting up and leaving the restaurant after paying the bill, she straighty went to his apartment, only to find him hovering on top of a girl.

Believe me when he tried to explain to her but she had enough, she was tired of his cheating, and lies. With a slap she stormed out of the building, heading home.

_But you don't have to call anymore__  
><em>_I won't pick up the phone__  
><em>_This is the last straw__  
><em>_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
><em>_But I don't believe you baby__  
><em>_Like I did before__  
><em>_You're not sorry, no, no, oh__  
><em>_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You had me falling for you honey__  
><em>_And it never would've gone away, no__  
><em>_You used to shine so bright__  
><em>_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore__  
><em>_I won't pick up the phone__  
><em>_This is the last straw__  
><em>_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry__  
><em>_But I don't believe you baby__  
><em>_Like I did before__  
><em>_You're not sorry, no, no, oh__  
><em>_You're not sorry, no, no, oh__  
><em>_No, oh, no, oh, no oh__  
><em>_Whoa, no, no_

Gabriella continued to play the song, until it ended. Silent cries filled the air. Gabriella stood up, thinking no boy deserves her tears, and when she actually find one who deserves it, he won't make her cry. To say she was hurt was the biggest understatement of the century because she's crushed, she's broken. But as she went to have her rest for the night, she though _tomorrow will be a fresh start, away from tears and heartached, I'll just call Shar tomorrow for a wild girls night. _

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling happier than ever, she felt alive, she felt something thatshe haven't felt for a long time, she felt she can do anything right now without worrying about her ex. She immiediately called Sharpay. "Good Morning Sunshine!"

"Fuck off!" Gabriella heard her bestfriend groan while she suppressed her giggle knowing that if she let Shar hear her she will be in huge shit. "Oh love you too best."

"What the fuck do you want Montez?" Sharpay groaned through the phone, "What do you think of partying tonight?" Gabriella asked imagining Sharpay's eyes shut open.

"Bitch yeah!" Sharpay immidiately answered back, Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay's words, "What's with you right now Shar? Your mouth is so vulgar right now."

"I don't know. I just feel like it." Sharpay simply said, _typical Sharpay _Gabriella thought. "Whatever. So tonight right? Call Kels and Tay for me."

"Yeah. I'll come over there in like over 10 so we can go shopping and make you look hot, so your ass of an ex would regret his actions." The blonde said.

"Shar! We don't need to do that. I don't know if I forgive him or if I ever will. But I don't want to look hot because of him, I want to look hot because of me. K?" Gabriella sighed as she tried to explain herself.

"Whatever. But I'll be over there in like 10. K? Okay. Bye sweetheart. Love ya." Sharpay replied as she hung up not waiting for Gabriella's reply.

"Typical Shar." Gabriella thought to herself as she walked to her bathroom to freshen herself.

Gabriella heard her door open as she was browsing her magazine, spotting some pictures of herself, rumors about her and her ex-boyfriend's break up, one rumor even said that Gabriella cheated on him, where she only rolled her eyes and flipped through the next page. "Hey Shar" she greeted knowing that her bestfriend's the one who came in, she knew this from past experience that Shar would just barge in.

"Hey, so you ready?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella looked over to see what Sharpay's wearing, pink tank top with a cardigan over it, dark skinny jeans and a pink doll shoes, she also have a long necklace hanging over her neck. "Uh, yeah. You look nice." Gabriella complimented as she look around for her purse. "Of course I do, you don't look bad yourself." Sharpay returned, "Thanks" Gabriella replied as she look down on what she's wearing, a plaid red top with black skinny jeans, and long necklace with matching black knee high boots, she also grabbed her avaitors.

"Let's go." Sharpay said while looking over her phone, waiting for Gabriella to lock the house.

"So where exactly are you planning to go tonight?" the lady in pink asked as she drove her convirtable car, "I don't know, where do you think?" Gabriella asked as she read the latest updates on her phone.

"How about the new club?" Sharpay asked as she turned left waiting for Gabriella's answer, "You mean the 'IA'?" she asked

"Yeah, is that okay?" Sharpay asked as she parked her car, before stepping out she grabbed her aviators. When they stepped out paparazzi filled the place as they tried to get through the door, luckily the guard noticed them and helped them on their way.

"That was crazy." Gabriella said as they finally reached the mall, "I know right, after all this years I'm still not used to it." Sharpay admitted as they went to the first store.

"So, how are you and Chad?" Gabriella carefully asked knowing that things between them aren't great at the moment as she look though the pile of clothes. She heard Sharpay sighed regretting ever asking that question, "Look Sharpay you don't have to-"

"It's okay G, things right now with Chad isn't picture perfect right now, but we're getting there. In fact, he'll be coming with us later." Sharpay informed her as she look in the mirror checking if the earings look good. "That's great then, it's great right?" Gabriella asked as she went to one of the changing rooms.

"Of course, it is. We decided to take it slow this time. We still argue at times but yeah we're still alright." Sharpay told Gabriella. "What do you think?" Gabriella asked as she stepped out of the changing room. "It's great, but not for tonight though but you should definitely buy it though." Sharpay replied as she eyed Gabriella from head to toe.

"Okay then, I'm sure everything will be alright." Gabriella said as she went to the changing room again to change back to her normal clothes.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied as she stepped into another changing room. Gabriella walked out of the changing room and search for more clothes waiting for Sharpay to come out, "How about his?" Sharpay asked as she made a little twirl. "Nah, it doesn't compliment you." Gabriella honestly commented. "I know right." Sharpay giggled before retreating back to the changing rooms.

After a few more hours of shopping they finally found what they're looking for, and went to grab some Starbucks. Gabriella, just got Strawberries and Creme Frappuccino while Sharpay ordered Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino. "So what do you think the paparazzi will come up with?" Sharpay asked as she took a sip, Gabriella knowing what she's referring to didn't have to question what's Sharpay's thinking, "I don't know, probably come up with some lies that I cheated on him, knowing that they favor him more, but yeah whatever, I don't give a shit anymore."

Sharpay laughed, "That's great, I mean you should move on already." Gabriella looked at Sharpay before looking back at her cellphone, "And I'm right, see." Gabriella said as she pass her phone towards Sharpay, " is a cheater!" "G moves on." Was all over the headlines. "They actually came up with this bullshit. I mean he's the one who cheated on you." Sharpay replied as she returned her phone.

"I know right. But I'm just gonna sit quiet here, letting this pass over." Gabriella calmy said seemingly not moven by the news. She figured that it's nothing different, she knows she didn't do it.

"Good choice." As they both laughed.

"Let's go." Sharpay said standing up, grabbing her purse along with her Frappuccino. "But I'm still hungry, we haven't had lunch yet." Gabriella complained still remaining on her seat. "Well I was planning to have a take out at Pizza Palace." Sharpay replied, where Gabriella hurriedly stand up grabbing everything she needs, as they head to Pizza Palace. Where they ordered 2 boxes of Pizza's knowing that with their appetite a box would only leave them craving for more, they also ordered Mozerella Sticks.

"Okay, now I'm full." Gabriella stated as she wiped her hands with a tissue. "Ditto." Sharpay replied doing the same, "Well let's get ready, we only have like 3 hours before we go."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift, Don't own it.<strong>

**Another story. Tell me what you think, don't be shy, criticize me, tell me how I can improve.**

**I'll update another chapter, in like a few hours, if I finish it, although if not tonight I'm sure it'll be posted tomorrow. **


	2. Drop it Low

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: So I managed to finish it. **

* * *

><p>Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Jason entered the club IA. Each with a sexy grin on their face, Gabriella looked over her friends, knowing that she's only the single one, who cares, she's here to have fun. Gabriella wore her hair down, letting her wild curls frame her face, she kept it casual as she wore a black tank top with a pair of jean shorts, paired with matching belts and a knee high boots, and a long necklace. However, Sharpay wore a black dress that have sequins designed on the bottom part of the dress with an open toe boots, Kelsi wore a green long sleeved dress that just came off over her thighs, paired with green wedges, Taylor wore a white flowy dress that's easy to dance with match with black peep toe heels.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm just going to have a drink. K?" Gabriella asked as she moved through the crowds after her friends nodded and went to the dance floor. Once Gabriella reached the bar she ordered a shot of tequila, then she heard one of her favorite songs, that made her head towards the dance floor.

_Drop it, drop it low, girl__  
><em>_Drop it, drop it low, girl__  
><em>_Drop it, drop it low, girl__  
><em>_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

Gabriella's body moved gracefully towards the beat as she let go, and have fun. Gabriella danced liked nobody's watching, that's until she felt someone put their hands on her hips, she ignored it and started to grind towards the man that seems to know what he's doing for he's turning Gabriella a lot.

_This is for Polow's b*tches, for money making b*tches__  
><em>_All my ladies, throw your hands in the air__  
><em>_I got Patron in my cup and I don't give a f*ck__  
><em>_The baddest bitch in the club right here_

_They wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it__  
><em>_Wanna pop it, pop it, pop it, shake that ass on the floor__  
><em>_You wanna see me shake it, shake it, shake it__  
><em>_Yeah, you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low_

_Yeah boy, you like that__  
><em>_I can tell that you like that__  
><em>_Yeah boy, you love it when my booty goes__  
><em>_Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_

Gabriella's body droped everytime she hears "when I drop it real low". She knows the mystery man's enjoying himself for she can feel a poke on her butt. When she turn around she can't really see his face clearly, but she was shocked to see a pair of blue electrifying eyes, she never saw anyone with those eyes before, and she already like it.

"Let's get the heck outta here." The blue eyed boy said as his hands went South, although Gabriella want to have some fun, she doesn't want to go and just do it with some guy, heck she doesn't even know the name of this guy. Gabriella smirked, "Not a chance, babe."

She heard the man groan before she turned around to leave and seat for a while, she was very aware of the man that's staring intently at her, she also knows that he's already dancing with a red haired girl. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she took another drink. After a few songs passed she saw the man making his way towards her, "At least tell me your name."

Gabriella smirked, how can this guy not know her name, maybe he's not that into music, she hates being cocky but it's true everyone knows her. "Tell me your first." She flirted back as the man sat next to her. "Troy Bolton."

She heard that name somewhere, she's just not sure where, but she's sure she heard it, "Do I know you? Your name seems familiar."

"Nah, I'm sure we never met." She knows he's lying because she heard it and she's sure of it, she's already great at telling if people are lying towards her, that's how she knows her ex boyfriend; Brandon's not sincere on apologizing at her.

"But I'm sure, I know you." Gabriella pressed as she saw a grin formed on his lips, "Lakers." Troy simply said.

"What? What about Lakers?" Gabriella asked as realization dawn towards her, "Oh. Troy Bolton the Captain of the Lakers."

"Good to know you're a fan." Troy stated, "Cocky Bastard." She replied.

"Now, you know me, what's your name?" Troy asked as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer, "Gabriella."

"Gabriella what?" he asked once again, Gabriella sighed before answering, "Montez."

"Gabriella Montez, that's a beautiful name." Troy commented as he tested the name, "Uhm, thank you." Gabriella felt her face blushing, _Stop it Gabriella, he only said your names pretty._ "So what are you doing here?" Troy asked as he took a gulp of his beer. "You know, get away from things, have fun. You?"

"What things? Same." Troy stated. "Gabriella Montez. I like your songs." Gabriella was shocked to see that this guy actually knew her. "You know me." She accused as she pressed her index finger towards his hard chest.

"Of course I do. How could I not?" Troy simply said, "Then why do you have to ask my name?" Gabriella asked as she took another shot.

"Simple, I want to see what you would say." Troy replied as he played with the rim of his beer. "Bastard." He heard Gabriella snorted.

"You know for a beautiful lady, you quite have a mouth. And strangely I find it hot." He smirked. "Fuck you!" Gabriella replies as she tries to get away from him but he only held her stronger. "See, what I mean."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she once again attempted to get up. "Can you please let me go?" Gabriella nicely said.

"Why would I do that?" Troy asked as he drank his beer emptying it.

"Because I said so." Gabriella said as Troy raised one eyebrow, "I have to go home, I have alot of things to do."

"Sure, but in one condition" Troy retorted, Gabriella groaned before putting her hands on her face, "What?"

"Give me your number." Troy simply stated, "Why would I do that? I barely know you." She reasoned but he's having none of it, "Come on, I just want your number."

"Here." Gabriella gave in as she entered her number on his phone. "Here have mine." Troy offered. Gabriella smirked, "No need."

"Why?" he confusedly asked, "No reason." Gabriella said as she stand and walked towards her friends, "Let's go."

Gabriella rolled over her bed as she groaned, "What the fuck do you want?" she have a huge hangover and whoever's on the other line is in deep shit.

"Oh, still have a mouth do we?" she heard someone chuckled, already knowing who it was, "Shut up will you? It's like 7 in the morning, what do you want?"

"Correction, it's already 2 in the afternoon." The person on the other line laughed, "Don't care. Just tell me what do you want?"

"You." She heard him said in a husky voice that made her heart skip a beat, "Fuck you."

"You should stop that. It's making me hot and bothered." The voice on the other line replied with a chuckle. "Shut up. What do you want?"

The person on the other line finally seemed to notice that Gabriella's dead serious, no one messes with her when she have a hangover. "Sorry?" the person on the other line said, "You better be." Gabriella replied.

"I am, so I was wondering if you want to go somewhere today?" the guy on the other line asked, "You mean like a date?" Gabriella shyly asked as a pale tint of red crept over her cheeks.

"Call it whatever you want to call it." The voice chuckled, which made Gabriella laugh too. "Sure. It's not a date then."

"I did not said that." The voice quickly said, too quick that mage Gabriella laugh. "Fine, it's a date then, Troy."

"Cool." Troy smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face." Gabriella giggled, knowing he probably have a smirk plastered on his face, "Fuck you."

"Now, who have a mouth." Gabriella replied giggling, "Still you."

"Shut it, or I'll change my mind." Gabriella threatened, "That shut you up." She added.

"Whatever, so meet me at the park?" Troy asked with hope lingering on his voice, "Yeah, sure. That'd be great, what time though?"

"Hmm, how about maybe 4?" Troy suggested, "Unless you're busy that time, or if you're busy today, I wouldn't mind posponing it, since I don't want to bother you and such, you know maybe you have to work, or something, and I don't want to be the reason to get you in trouble or if-" Troy rambled before being softly cut by Gabriella's sweet laughter, "What are you laughing about missy? I'm worried here that you might be busy and you're laughing at me, I mean who does that? I'm worried here and you're what? Laughing, that's not nice you know,-" Troy continued to ramble, but Gabriella decided to finally shut him up,

"Stop it Troy, you're rambling. I can sence that you're worried. There's nothing to worry about, you know. And no, I'm not busy. And four o'clock 's good for me." She ended with a soft giggle.

"Great then. I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Brie." Troy softly said, Gabriella was suprised to hear Troy's tone of voice soft which made Gabriella smile from ear to ear, and she can't help but notice the new nick name. "Brie?"

"Ya' you know a nickname, I like Gabriella but it's to long, so I'll settle for Brie, but if you don't want to I guess I'll just stop the nickname, and call you Gabriella or whatever, or Gabby or Ella but yeah –" Troy said rambling again, "I'm rambling again."

"Yeah." Gabriella giggled. "Okay, bye. Have to get ready, and Brie's fine."

"Great. Bye Brie." Troy bid his goodbye, "Bye Troy." Gabriella replied as she ended the call.

Gabriella can't help the smile that's forming on her face, she's happy. She didn't have to pretend, she's actually happy. And right now, she have to get ready.

She arrived at the park, and sat down on one of the benches, she's lucky there's no paparazzi insight, yet. Gabriella waited for another 20 minutes before getting worried, _Oh no, I knew this is too good to be true, _Gabriella sighed she can't help but remember the night the her exboyfriend stood her up, with another sigh she stand up and was about to leave when a pair of strong hands covered her eyes, the action made Gabriella jump and worried on who might this be, she tried to get away be he won't budge, until the guy spoke, "Stop it Brie."

Gabriella sighed as she heard the nickname, she turned around and came face to face with, no other than Troy, "You scared the living shit out of me!"

"I have that effect on people." Troy smirked as he handed her a flower, "Yeah, your face scares them aways." Gabriella teased.

Troy mocked angry, "I gave you flowers and that's what I get back in return? Ouch. Brie, just ouch." Gabriella laughed, "Thanks though, you know I'm only kidding."

"Of course, no one can resist the Troy Bolton charm." Troy smirked with a cocky look on his face, "Wipe that look, it's annoying."

"Annoyingly sexy." He replied, "Oh my gosh, I'm leaving. You're so full of yourself."

Troy's smirked dropped on his face when he saw Gabriella turn around, "Look I'm sorr-"

"I can't believe you fell for that. Wow, I'm good, maybe I shall try acting." Gabriella laughed as she saw the look on his face.

Troy replied, "That's not funny."

"Yeah it is." She teased, but her smile fell when she saw Troy's hand making it's way towards her tummy, "No, Troy. Don't you dare."

But he dared, he chased an already running Gabriella but because of his skills he caught her with no problem, lifting her up and twirling her in the air, "So not cool Troy." Troy finally let Gabriella down, with a huge smile plastered on each other's faces.

Troy and Gabriella walked down the park, telling each other stories, which suprised Gabriella, she felt comfortable telling Troy everything, except one thing.

"So what's your favorite color?" Troy randomly asked as they walk over a bridge, "Red. You?"

"Let's see, Blue?" Troy replied, "As usual." Gabriella giggled.

"So is it okay if I ask you something?" Troy nervously asked, "Look, if you want tme to be your girlfriend, don't, because I'm not ready." Gabriella replied with an emotionless look on her face, "No, it's not that." Troy chuckled which made Gabriella blush in embarassment, "Someday though." Troy added which made Gabriella blush more, "What is it then?" she asked to prevent herself for getting more red.

"What happened between you and Brandon?" Troy asked as he put his hand inside his pocket, "I can't answer that, right now. I'm sorry but I'm not ready, only Sharpay knows that. I'll tell you someday but just right now." Gabriella replied as she struggled to find the words, Gabriella looked at Troy and was shocked to see him nod, most guy would only puch her, but he didn't "I understand. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Gabriella smiled before nodding, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"So, you probably know Chad?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy, "Yeah, he's my team mate, he's also a close friend though." Troy told her.

"Howcome I never saw you around though? I mean Chad's usually hang out with us alot and you know." Gabriella trailed off. "I understand, maybe because scheduling. You know?" Troy explained. "Yeah, okay. So do I get free tickets at your games?" Gabriella teased.

"Sure. If you want one." Troy replied as if it's no big deal, Gabriella looked at him, "I'm only kidding. You don't have to do that."

"I want to, next game's next week, Saturday. You want to watch?" Troy asked as he look back at Gabriella, "Do _you _want me to come?"

"Of course I do, if it's okay though. Only if you're not busy." Troy assured her. "Then I'll get back to you on that."

"Great. So when's you next song coming out?" Troy asked as they continued to walk, "Well, I'm still writing on some songs, and we're not recording. So maybe after two months to four months. Why? You gonna but it?" Gabriella giggled.

"Of course" Troy chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop it low by Ester Dean, don't own it.<strong>

**Hope you like it. Tell me how to improve. **


	3. Fearless

Troy and Gabriella spend their time together a lot, Gabriella almost forgot about Brandon, it's been a week since they met eachother, and things are still going great. Of course, there's news and that they're officially going out but both didn't say a thing about it. It was just a rumor.

Gabriella walked inside Sharpay's room, "Hey Shar." Gabriella greeted with a huge smile, "So you finally decided to visit me." Sharpay huffed as she pet her puppy, _Maurice_. "You didn't bring Shadow?" she asked, "Of course, I did." Gabriella smiled as she opened, what seem a dog bag, and out came Shadow, who quickly run to Maurice. "How's Troy?" Sharpay asked as she look over her laptop.

"He's great." Gabriella beamed, "Of course he is, he's hot." Sharpay commented, Gabriella felt a tinge of jealousy run over her body, "You have a boyfriend Shar! Remember, Chad. The guy you love." Gabriella retorted.

"Jees, chill down. I'm just saying." Sharpay said as she raised both of her arms in the air as if she's surrenderring, "I'm sorry for snapping. By the way, how are you and Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"We're great, we made up, as in made up. You know like in bed." Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows as she looked down her laptop. "Ew. Gross. Shar. No need to know that. I was just asking if you guys are okay."

"And I'm just answering." They both giggled when Gabriella's phone ring into a familiar tune, "Speaking of lover boy."

"Shut up Shar!" Gabriella replied but can't help but smile. "Oh, and tell him I want to go to the game too." Sharpay yelled as Gabriella walk out of the bedroom to have some privacy. "Shar! Ask Chad for tickets." Gabriella yelled back as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted, "Hey Brie, so what's up?" Troy asked, in the background Gabriella can faintly hear the balls bouce up and down, as she assumed people around him are dribbling or he, himself is dribbling, "Nothing much. Just hanging with Shar. You?" Gabriella asked as she out her hands through her hair, "You know at practice." Troy replied.

"Troy! You're ate practice, you should be practicing." Gabriella replied through her cellphone, "I am, but coach gave us 15 minutes break." She heard Troy reasoned.

"If you say so Troy." Gabriella sighed, "It's okay." Troy reassured her sensing the doubt in her mind, "So you're coming to the game, right?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Gabriella said as she let out a giggle, lately, Gabriella realized she's been giggly. "Hey Troy, I have to go. I have this thought in my mind and I want to put it in a song, so I better go, before I forgot." Gabriella stated. "Oh, okay then. See ya' later. Bye." Gabriella quickly said goodbye to Troy, she needs to go home fast, before she forgets the lyrics.

"Shar!" she called, "Yes?" Sharpay yelled back, "I'm going home." Gabriella quickly replied, "Why?" she hear Sharpay whined. "I have to write something," she replied, "Oh, then why don't you just use the piano here?" Sharpay offered.

Gabriella smiled at the idea, before going to the music room, "K, thanks!" Gabriella replied.

Gabriella sat down, but deciding that she'll just used the guitar, it seems to suit it more, took a piece of paper and started to play a few chords trying it out.

_There's somethin' about the way__  
><em>_The street looks when it's just rained__  
><em>_There's a glow off the pavement__  
><em>_You walk me to the car__  
><em>_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there__  
><em>_In the middle of the parking lot__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_Oh yeah_

Gabriella smiled, the lyrics just came out of her mouth easily, maybe because it's how she felt about Troy, she can't help it, she can't control it, it just came naturally to her, her feelings are coming out, fast. And that scared the crap out of her.

_We're drivin' down the road__  
><em>_I wonder if you know__  
><em>_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now__  
><em>_But you're just so cool__  
><em>_Run your hands through your hair__  
><em>_Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this__  
><em>_You take my hand and drag me head first__  
><em>_Fearless__  
><em>_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance__  
><em>_In a storm in my best dress__  
><em>_Fearless_

Gabriella let her memory flood her mind, her feelings overwhelm her. It's just the way Troy made her feel, he made her feel safe, like no harm could harm her. She felt like she can do anything, she felt happy. _  
><em>

_So baby drive slow__  
><em>_'Til we run out of road in this one horse town__  
><em>_I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat__  
><em>_You put your eyes on me__  
><em>_In this moment now capture it, remember it__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/taylor_ ]__  
><em>_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this__  
><em>_You take my hand and drag me head first__  
><em>_Fearless__  
><em>_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance__  
><em>_In a storm in my best dress__  
><em>_Fearless__  
><em>

The past week with Troy, was a week she knows she can never forget, she remembered the day Troy offered to just drive around town, it amazed her how comfortable and carefree she felt when she was with Troy. Gabriella sighed happily as she finished the song, after a few minutes of thinking, she was startled when she heard a clap. Gabriella whipped her head to see Sharpay standing on the doorway smiling, "Wow. That was beautiful." Getting a compliment was huge for her specially coming from Sharpay, but she wondered what Troy will say about the song.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied as she looked over the piece of paper that now holds another possibly great hit. "You should sing that on the Grammy's." Sharpay recommended. Gabriella looked to Sharpay who was making her way towards her. "Shar, the Grammy's not until next year." She laughed. "I know, but atleast include that on your next album."

"I plan to, but do you think Troy will like it?" Gabriella said sounding worried as she suddenly feels self concious about the song. "Of course he will." Sharpay assured her as she pull Gabriella for a friendly comforting hug. "He'll love it." They both giggled. 

"Hopefully," Gabriella said, "Stop doubting yourself!" Sharpay exlacimed as she sqeezed Gabriella closer to her. "Thank you Shar."

Gabriella walked into the homecourt of the LA Lakers, she can't help but feel excited, it's been four days since she last saw Troy. Oh how Gabriella missed him, she may not be ready for a relationship right now, but she figured out that she's gonna tell him now, so he knows how she feels about him.

When Gabriella went to take her seat next to Sharpay on the bleachers, she noticed some paparazzi here and there, but she just ignored them. The announcer was announcing the Lakers' players, "Point guard number 8, Chad Danforth, Captain and the center, number 14, Troy Bolton." The announcer ended, as the crowd went wild as he announced Troy Bolton.

Gabriella stood from her chair, and clapped loudly for Troy, "GO TROY!" she yelled, as Sharpay did the same for her boyfriend, Chad. The first quarter of the game was intense, Troy was fouled two times, the scores was tied, 18-18. However, during the second and third quarter, Lakers' was down by 4 points. It's the last 20 seconds of the game, and the Lakers are down by two points, and the ball is in the hands of the Celtics, Chad stole the ball and run towards the other side, made a pass to Troy, faked and left and made a three point shot, the crowds held their breathe as they watched the ball circle through the net and went in. The crowd was on their feet as the final buzzer went off and they watched Lakers won the Championship. Gabriella and Sharpay was jumping up and down making a vistory dance, Gabriella and Sharpay went to Troy and Chad.

"Congrats Troy!" greeted Gabriella as she wrapped her arms around Troy from behind, he turned around and lifted Gabriella into the air and twirled her. "Thank you!"

"Look Troy, I have to tell you something, I li-" Gabriella was about to say before being cut off by a blonde, "You were great Troy!" the blonde said as she kissed Troy on the cheeks.

"Thank you." Troy replied as he put an arm around her waist, Gabriella looked at the couple, hurt evident in her eyes, "Hey Brie, this is Amanda. Amanda this is Gabriella." Said Troy as he introduces the girls to each other. Gabriella faintly made a small smile, as Amanda eyed Gabriella, head to toe and quickly turned her attention to Troy, "Troy, we're still going to the party. Right?" Amanda said loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

"Of course." Troy said as he hugged Amanda one more time. Gabriella forced a smile to her face as Troy talked to her, "Brie, you want to come? I think Shar will be there." Troy offered.

Gabriella just smiled at him and kindly declined his offer, "No thanks. I have things to do." Gabriella replied as she was about to leave, Troy gently grabbed her arm and look straightly to her eyes, "You okay?" he asked, Gabriella only softly nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She left.

"You okay. Gabs?" Sharpay asked as she followed her bestfriend out of the stadium, "Yes. Where's Chad?" Gabriella softly asked as she finally reached the outside of the stadium, "Yeah, he'sstill changing, he said that I could leave already, he knows what happened, I know what happened, so tell me the truth." Sharpy asked as she opened the door pf the passenger seat. Gabriella started the engine and began to pull out, "I'm fine, I should have known he have a girlfriend." Gabriella sadly sighed.

"Hey hey, he's only one guy, there's more out there." Her bestfriend joked, trying to lighten the situation, "I know. But it's just this feelings I feel when I'm with him, I felt _fearless, _like I can do anything, the feelings he evoke in my belly when he touches me, the feeling I can't stop smiling when he looks at me, and it's the little things he does that makes me like him more, like the way he run his hands through his hair when his nervous or in an awkward position, when he softly smiles at me, I know that it's too fast and I just got out of a relationship. But, fuck." Gabriella groaned as she turned right. "I don't know Shar. You want to stay over? Or do you want to come home?" Gabriella asked as she quickly look over at Shar.

"I'll stay over. You need company right now." Sharpay replied looking at her best friend. "Okay" she can't stand seeing her best friend like this, it's so obvious that her bestfriend liked Troy so fucking much. After a few minutes of driving silently they finally reached Gabriella's house.

As Gabriella parked her car and walked to her house followed by Sharpay, "Look Shar, I have to release this feelings, I'm in the music room if you need me, go make yourself at home." Gabriella sighed as she took of her shoes, "Sure, you gonna be okay though?" Sharpay worriedly asked as she placed down her purse on Gabriella's bed, "Yeah." Gabriella replied as she walked to her music room, "I'm just gonna watch movies, that okay?" Sharpay wondered, "Sure."

Gabriella sat down on the familiar piano, the piano she had since she was 8. As Gabriella played the piano, testing a few chords, and humming a tune.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel__  
><em>_Comes out just when you need it to__  
><em>_As I paced back and forth all this time__  
><em>_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on__  
><em>_Stupid girl, I should have known__  
><em>_I should have known_

Gabriella deeply sighed as she gracefully pressed the white keys, she should have known, he's Troy Bolton, how can he be single. But, he made her believer he like her, and to figure out that have has a girlfriend, that's just fucked up.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale__  
><em>_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
><em>_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
><em>_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
><em>_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around__  
><em>

She saw the girl, and she admits the girl's pretty. The familiar feeling, she felt last two weeks came crashing back to her, hurt. As the lyrics softly come out of her mouth, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and before she knew it, she felt her cheeks getting wet.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes__  
><em>_And never really had a chance__  
><em>_I had so many dreams about you and me__  
><em>_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale__  
><em>_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
><em>_Lead her up the stairwell_

She had let herself fall again, for someone who doesn't even like her. As she closes her eyes, she can remember the firt time she saw his baby blue eyes. Eyes, that made her knees weak. Heck, not even Brandon's green eyes had that same effect on her. Gabriella's mind flashback, through the first date they had. How could he? Did he have a girlfriend back then?

"_So is it okay if I ask you something?" Troy nervously asked, "Look, if you want tme to be your girlfriend, don't, because I'm not ready." Gabriella replied with an emotionless look on her face, "No, it's not that." Troy chuckled which made Gabriella blush in embarassment, "Someday though." Troy added which made Gabriella blush more, "What is it then?" she asked to prevent herself for getting more red._

Gabriella softly giggled on how she acted that day, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down.

* * *

><p><strong>Fearless, White Horse - Taylor Swift. <strong>

**Hope you guys like it. :) Thanks for the reviews. **


	4. The Only Exception

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Note: Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it.**

**Warning: This may contain some heated scene. Beware. :))**

* * *

><p>Troy sat down on his bed thinking about the last conversation he had with Amanda,<p>

"_Hey Amanda?" Troy with a look of worry in his face, asked Amanda. "Yes." The girl replied looking through her mails._

"_You remember the time where we planned the whole thing, where I was about to ask this girl out?." Troy asked as he ran his hands through his face, "Of course, did she said yes?Tell me, tell me." the girl anxiousl y asked.  
>"Slow down," chuckled Troy, "Fuck you. Continue." The girl replied as she sat down again, "Okay. So when I asked her to come to the "after-party"- " Troy sighed, "Then what's the problem? You chicken out or something?" she asked with a laugh. "The problem is, when asked her to come to the "after party" she refused to go, and since then she seemed to avoid me, and I don't know why"<em>

"_Oh sorry. What does she look like?" Amanda asked, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she have this brown curls that falls perfectly just above her waist, she have the most beautiful brown orbs, the list goes on." Troy replied with a huge grin on his face._

"_Are you telling me, she's the girl who came up to you on the game?" Amanda asked with a worried look on her face._

"_Uh yeah." Troy replied, "Look, I'm sorry Troy. I thought she's not the one who you're going to ask. So I think, I might have scared her off or something?" Amanda said with a sorry look._

"_What do you mean?" asked a dumb founded Troy. "You see, I was afraid that she was going to ruin the plan or something, so I like eyed her down, I didn't know she's the one you're going to ask Troy. I'm sorry." The green – eyed blonde replied._

_Troy chuckled at the girl, "That's just stupid." _

_Amanda sighed, "Still. Just talk to her."_

Troy ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath. He haven't talked to Gabriella for about two months, it seems that she's avoiding him, and he doesn't know why. With one final sigh, decided, he'll go to Gabriella's house and ask her, himself. No turning back, he have to tell her how he feels, and hopes that Gabriella feels the same way.

As he arrived at Gabriella's door steps, he took a deep breath, and knock on the door. Few seconds of waiting, no answer. So he tried again, no answer. This time he finally noticed the door bell, he laughed quietly to himself as he pushed the white button. Troy froze as the door open, revealing the beautiful brown eyed brunette, that he's been eager to talk to.

"Oh, hey Troy." The beauty in front of him greeted quietly. Troy took a few minutes to take in the beautiful woman standing in front of him, wearing a grey hoodie, and a dark skinny jeans with her hair tied in a messy bun. "Hey, can I come in?" Troy finally asked as he tore away his gaze towards her. Hesitating for a minute, she decided, "Uhm, yeah sure." She replied as she opened the door wider for him to come in.

Troy took in the spacious place, that he haven't seen in the last two months. Gabriella looked at him, "You want to sit down?" she asked as Troy looked at her with a smile, and sat down on the soft couch, "You want something to drink?" Gabriella being the kind person asked, as she walked to the kitchen. "No, thanks." Troy replied, "Okay. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she returned with a glass of mango juice on her hand and sat down opposite to Troy.

"We need to talk." He stated, as he said that he also saw how Gabriella cringed at the statement, "I don't know if there's something to talk about, Troy." She replied lowly as she played with the glass. "We need to." He repeated as he looked directly at Gabriella who seems to avoid his gaze, "What do you want?" she asked softly.

"What's going on?" Troy desperately asked as he moved closer to Gabriella, "What do you mean?" she asked, as she finally looked at Troy, with a blank, emotionless face. Troy winced at the tone of her voice, there's something going on, he thought, "About us. Lately, you seemed to avoid me." Troy softly asked.

Gabriella once again, looked away, refusing to look at him, afraid that she might break down. "No reason."

"I know there's a reason Gabriella." Troy replied, "There's no reason Troy!" she exclaimed.

Troy let out a angry sigh, he was loosing his patience, "Dammit Gabriella, just tell me what's the problem!"

"I fucking told you, there's nothing about it. So what if I didn't talked to you lately? What's wrong with that?" Gabriella furiously yelled back. "Don't fucking lie to me Gabriella. I _know _there's something wrong!" Troy yelled back, he doesn't mean to raise his voice but he wants to know the truth.

"There's nothing wrong!" Gabriella screamed as she raised both of her hands to add some effects, and to show him how frustrated she is now, on how Troy's acting. "I can tell Gabriella! You know what? I think you're afraid!" Troy replied as Gabriella looked at him, "Why would I be afraid?" she chuckled sarcastically.

"I think you're afraid to get your heart broken again, you're afraid that someone's gonna crush the wall the you built around you, you're afraid the you might want me as much as I want you!" re reasoned. Gabriella's eyes started to moist, because Troy might be right. But he has a girlfriend!

"Aren't you supposed to be at Amanda's right now?" Gabriella asked, hurt evident in her voice, "Why would I be?" Troy confusedly asked as his voice turned soft, Gabriella looked down on her feet, and everything clicked. She's jealous. She thought Amanda's Troy's boyfriend. Amanda was right.

Troy let out a chuckle, "You honestly thought Amanda's my girlfriend?" Gabriella looked at him with her mouth a gape but no words was coming of her mouth. "Amanda's only my bestfriend, and for the record she likes someone else."

Gabriella seemed to finally speak, "Then why? You have your arms,? What?"

"Amanda and I planned something, during the so called after party I was about to ask you there, and she's the one who helped me plan it. But at the game, she thought you were a different woman." He explained as he tried to grab her arms.

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck and sobbed quietly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I,"

"Am I forgiven?" Troy asked as he put his arms around Gabriella's waist, "There's nothing to forgive."

"Be my girlfriend?" she froze, she didn't expect that. Gabriella looked down as she released her arms around his neck and moved out of his grasp, "I, I can't"

Troy was hurt, what did she just said? I thought she wants this like I do. "What? I thought you like me back?"

"I do Troy, but I can't be in a relationship with you." She replied, it hurts her saying this to him, but she know it's the right thing at the moment.

"Why?" was the only thing that Troy could say. "Troy! Look at us, we're already fighting when we're not even in a relationship yet. How about when we are in one? We're only gonna fight! It seems that everything is against us. And we have the world againsts us, paparazzi will create rumors, lies will spread, the lists goes on Troy, and what if- " she rambled before being cut but Troy's lips. Troy and Gabriella's mouth moved as one, it was the battle of tongues as they made out. Breathing, finally was needed as they pulled away, both panting heavily.

"Every relationship has it's ups and downs, Brie. Not everything will run smoothly, we'll have fights, but that will only make us stronger. True love, didn't even run it's course smoothly nor will our. Screw the paparazzi, it's only you and me. We have to trust eachother, so that rumors or lies won't break us apart. They don't even have to know yet. But I have to ask you something, are you willing to ride on a rollercoaster ride with me?" he asked with hopeful tone and look on his face as he look at Gabriella's face both cupped in his hands.

"Yes." Gabriella replied with a nod, and that's all it took. Troy kissed Gabriella with all he have, releashing all the emotions, tears come crashiond down Gabriella's face. Troy picked Gabriella up as she wrapped her legs around Troy's waist. "Bedroom."

Troy stumbled up the stairs but their lips never leaving the other. They finally arrived Gabriella's room, Troy put Gabriella down as he locked the door. Troy then connected his lips to Gabriella's once more as they backed to the bed, Troy unzipped Gabriella's hoodie, as she pulled Troy's clothes, "Fuck!" she groaned as she felt Troy's lips nibble on her neck, quickly finding her sweet spot.

Troy unclasped Gabriella's bra, as he hoisted Gabriella up. For a few minutes, he admired the beauty in from of him, "Oh gosh, Troy!" she moaned. Gabriella unbuttoned Troy's jeans and with Troy's help the jeans was off. A few minutes later, they were both only in their underwears, making out feverently. "Brie." She heard Troy moaned as Gabriella warm hands wondered over his stomach. "Make love to me." She stated as they looked through eachother's eyes lovingly. As their underwear went, "You sure?" Troy asked, "Yes." Replied Gabriella as Troy put on a condom, and swiftly entered her.

Later on, Gabriella woke up with a smile on her face, as she felt an arms encaging her. Softly and quietly, she pulled away from Troy's grasp, she put on Troy's shirt and opened her drawers for clean underwear and short.

She silently went to the music room and sat down as she picked up the guitar and started humming softly.

_When I was younger__  
><em>_I saw my daddy cry__  
><em>_And cursed at the wind__  
><em>_He broke his own heart__  
><em>_And i watched__  
><em>_As he tried to re-assemble it_

_And my momma swore__  
><em>_that she would never let herself forget__  
><em>_And that was the day that I promised__  
><em>_I'd never sing of love__  
><em>_If it does not exist_

_But darlin',__  
><em>_You, are, the only exception__  
><em>_But, you, are, the only exception_

_Maybe i know, somewhere__  
><em>_Deep in my soul__  
><em>_That love never lasts__  
><em>_And we've got to find other ways__  
><em>_To make it alone__  
><em>_Or keep a straight face_

_And i've always lived like this__  
><em>_Keeping it comfortable,__  
><em>_distance, and up until now__  
><em>_I'd sworn to myself that I'm content__  
><em>_With loneliness__  
><em>_Because none of it__  
><em>_was ever worth the risk, but..._

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality__  
><em>_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here__  
><em>_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up__  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_You, are, the only exception__  
><em>

During the whole time she sang, she had a smile on her face, that she can't seem to wipe off. Gabriella contently sighed as the song finished. She took a few minutes to think how great things are right now on her life. She closed her eyes, as she felt someone sit next to her and kissed her exposed shoulders, for Troy's clothe's bigger on her, no doubt.

"Hey." Troy said, as Gabriella's eyes remained close when she put her head on his shoulders. "That was awesome."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>K. I don't own The Only Exception by the Paramore. Love them though. :)<strong>


End file.
